A REAL LIFE POKEMON STORY! A TRUE MUST READ!
by chaosblack-234
Summary: THIS IS POKEMON LIKE YOU NEVER READ IT BEFORE! WITH REAL CHARACTERS, PLOTS, AND PROBLEMS ITS AN ABSOLUTE THRILL TO READ!
1. Chapter 1

The Modern Day Pokémon World

RIIIIINNNG! The alarm screamed at its usual 7 o'clock morning time. But today, the alarm had a special ring to it. Not just any old ring; a catchier and in-tune ring. Like your favorite song waking you up and starting you on your day. And like a zombie out of a casket, Genis rose out of bed ready for the start of his fateful day. The day he dreamed of for 12 years, the day he finally got his first Pokémon. Genis looked around the room and noticed the sun shining brighter than any other day. Everything looked well, even the ugly painting of the lazy Snorlax lounging on his wall. Genis hated that painting. His mother, Misty, thought the picture would look great in his navy blue room. He wanted to contest the grotesque picture but his mother was forward and aggressive. Arguing with her would have done no good, so he decided to keep his opinion to self. Genis hit the snooze button to get five more minutes of extra sleep, but no sooner than he hit the button, his mother walked into the room, her Staryu and Starmie following close behind in perfect unison.

"Genis, today's the day!" she screamed snatching the orange Torchick covers off of Genis's red hair. "Today's the day my beautiful baby boy starts his journey to becoming a Pokémon master." Genis faked a smile and made his way to the bathroom. He could still hear his mother's ranting, so he decided to stay in the bathroom until she left or at least until the ranting stopped. After about thirty seconds of stillness, Genis cracked the door. He saw his mother sitting on the bed with the letter dad wrote clutched in her right fist. Genis's dad wrote him that letter when he was just a baby but Genis never read it. He kept it on his lampshade under the music box his dad also bought him for his 10th birthday.

"Mom, could you excuse me? I gotta get dressed" Genis said looking down at the floor.

"You know," his mom shot back, "I know you don't know remember your father much but he was a grea…"

"Mom please!" Genis interrupted still looking at the ground. Misty fixed her mouth to say something else but walked out of the room.

"I love you, honey. Have a great day. I'm rooting for you" Misty choked, holding back tears. She left the room.

"I love you too mom," Genis said reaching for his glasses and his red Pokémon hat.

After Genis got dressed, he rushed out the front door and started along the dusty trail leading to the Pokémon lab.


	2. Chapter 2

"Now please give a big round of applause to Professor Birch." The MC stated, stepping down from the podium. The crowd erupted in simultaneous clapping right on cue. Professor Birch stepped to the podium very hesitantly. He looked to his left and noticed Professor Elm staring into the sea of new up and coming Pokémon trainers. He looked to his right and observed Professor Oak staring right back for reassurance. Professor Birch noticed that the crazy Professor Rowan was not in attendance. Professor Birch cleared his throat and started:

"We are all here today…umm… we are gathered here today because of this one dream. Wait, no…. you are all here for a specific reason. That reason is to become Pokémon masters. And I wish you the best of luck on your future endeavors, thank you." The mic whined as Professor Birch stepped down from the podium into his seat next to Professor Oak.

Genis observed the socially awkward professor but really did not think much of it. Most of the assembly seemed like a blur, and at any rate he did not care much for it anyway; and in a blink Genis found himself standing in line waiting to receive his first Pokémon. There were three lines. Each professor had a line and were passing out Pokémon to their new trainers. Genis was in Professor Oak's line. The lines moved fast, but not quick enough. Genis found himself looking around and rating all the future trainers.

"I bet I'm better than most of the trainers here," Genis thought. He was probably right. His mom was the former Cerulean City gym leader. She taught him everything she knew.

"Name.." said Professor Oak eyeing Genis in a way that made Genis uncomfortable. Genis had heard stories of the old Pokémon guru from his mother. He noticed the grey hair that Misty described so well, and they owl eyes that seemed to never blink.

"Name, young man, what's your name?" Professor Oak said again a little more demanding.

"Oh, I'm sorry my name is Genis." Genis said not taking his eyes off of Oak' could see stories in the old man's eyes that seemed to interest Genis to no end. Genis wanted to know more about the old man's past.

"You gotta last name son?" Professor Oak asked

"Yeah, um... Ketchum," Genis said. Professor Oak blinked. He blinked again. Then he stared at Genis.

"Did you say Ketchum?"

"Yeah, Genis Ketchum," Professor Oak stared down at Genis, mouth open as if he was going to vomit. Genis braced himself but instead, Oak just smiled and said:

"Well I'll be. Who would've guessed? But there's one thing i gotta know son. Tell me, what's your mothers name?"

"I don't see what that has to do with anything," Genis snapped.

"Oh i guess your right," Oak said still smiling. " So what type of Pokémon do you think best suits your style?"

"Water." said Genis

"I thought so" Oak said reaching down for the blue colored Poke balls. After five seconds of rustling through the balls, his wrinkled fingers finally decided on one. "Here ya go son. Treat that Pokémon with love and care and it will do you great wonders." Genis took the Pokeball and preceded away from the creepy old professor. As he was walking away he could feel the professor's eyes burning down the back of his neck. Genis turned around and yelled

"My mom's name is Misty!"


	3. Chapter 3

The walk home seemed to take longer than usual. Genis stared down at the majestic poke ball that seemed to have some kind of hypnosis over him. He wanted to open the ball so bad that his fingers were hurting but he remembered his mom's request.

"Don't open that poke ball until you get here first. I wanna test your skills out. I want the surprise to be for both of us." Misty said with a smile.

"Typical," Genis thought. "That's just like my mom to wanna be a part of everything little thing that goes on with me."

As Genis was thinking, the wind picked and blew his red Pokémon hat right off his head. The wind seemed to carry the hat away from Genis who was frantically trying to reach for it. The wind was always one step ahead of Genis, picking up just a little every time Genis reached for the hat. When the wind had gotten tired of playing with Genis, it lifted the hat once more and sat it on a gate. Genis stopped at the gate, and read the notice on the gate's door.

"Pokémon Fields," Genis read aloud to himself. He remembered these fields as being off limits to anyone who did not have the city's badge, nonetheless a Pokémon. So? True, Genis did not have the city's badge, but he did have a brand new Pokémon! Genis grabbed his hat and reached for the handle to the gate. As he was about to turn the handle he heard voices in the dusty trail. Genis jumped in the bushes and waited.

The mysterious voices were from a group of kids who were coming from the lab. They had obviously just gotten their Pokémon and were headed back home. All of their poke balls were still in their hands and Genis had wondered if their parents had given them the same request as his mother did. As the group of kids got closer Genis could tell they were the kids who lived in his city. He had seen them all before but had never spoken to them. The group was formed of two older girls and a boy that looked to be around Genis's age. As the near the bushes where Genis was hiding, Genis noticed that the two girls were twins. The both had long black hair but one had green eyes, the other blue. The girl with green eyes wore a black tank top that revealed her lower stomach and blue jeans. She wore the same sandals Genis's mom did. The blue eyed girl wore a white "Gotta Catch Em All" T-shirt and black sweat pants. The boy they were with that was around Genis's age was a black kid, which Genis thought was strange because you didn't see to many black kids playing with Pokémon. He wore a brown cargo shorts and a white V-neck shirt. He had a brown rosary around his neck and a diamond earring in each of his ears. His shoes were so white that anyone that stared at them long enough would go blind. Genis looked for the boys Pokeball but the boy did not seem to have one.

"Umm.. ok. You can come out the bushes, dude." Said the green eyed girl. Genis's heart stopped. he didn't move. How could they see him?

"Dude, you're wearing all red and tried to hide in a green bush? You lose cool points for that one." the green eyed girl continued. Genis stepped out of the bushes and tried to analyze the three strangers.

"Ok, well if you're just gunna stare at us like at least tell us your name." said the blue eyed girl.

"Genis"

"Genius?" Your name is Genius?" said the green eyed girl

"Shut up, Lily, he was talking to me," the blue eyed girl barked. "Well, Genius, my name is Diamond."

"Actually, my name isnt Genius, it's Genis. Minus the U." Genis said feeling a little more comfortable.

"Well, whatever. Like I said, I'm Diamond and this is my sister Lily. You've probably already noticed were twins but were nothing alike."

Genis looked at the black kid and asked: "What's your name?"

The black kid smiled and replied, "Whats it too ya?" The three erupted in laughter but Genis didn't know what was so funny.

"Calm down, man." said the black kid. "You've never seen that episode of Spongebob?"

"I don't watch Spongebob." Genis replied.

"Eh, okay. You don't have to be an asshole. But anyway my name is Jamal."

"So, Diamond, Lily, and Jamal? Right?" said Genis as he pointed to each one as he said their names.

"Correct." Lily and Diamond said at the same time.

"That was cool," Genis laughed.

"You get use to it." Jamal said. "By the way, why were you in those bushes anyway?"

"Oh," Genis started, "I was about to go into Pokémon fields but when I heard you guys coming I tired to hide. Guess it wasn't a good hiding spot huh?"

"Guess not," Diamond answered walking toward the gate. She stopped at the gate's door and continued: "Pokémon Fields huh?" She turned and stared at Genis. "You know you need the badge from the city right?"

"Yeah, I know. But I guess I was just a little curious is all."

"Well you know what they say, curiosity killed the Delcatty." Jamal said walking past Genis. "C'mon everybody let's go back to my house. I'm getting hungry. Your welcome to come too, Genius."

Genis ignored the fact that they continued to get his name wrong. As they all started walking back back towards their home town, Cherrygrove Town.


	4. Chapter 4

As the new grouped near their hometown Genis was all too curious about his Poke ball. He had to know what was inside of it. He looked at the other three members of his party to see if they had the same look of anxiety on their faces. They didn't really seem to care. Actually, the group had been silent ever since they left the gate to Pokémon Fields. Genis thought he should break the silence.

"So, umm you guys live in Cherrygrove?" Genis knew the answer already. Cherrygrove was a small town. There was no Gym. There was no Pokémon Center. The closest thing to a Poke Mart was the weird old man who handed out berries willy nilly.

"Yeah," Jamal replied.

"Uh huh" said Diamond and Lily.

"Well thats cool. I live there too," Genis said not taking his eyes off the Pokeball.

"We know," said Jamal. "We see you all the time, and everyone knows your mom. She's like famous ya know."

"Yeah, I guess." Genis shrugged off the remark Jamal. Genis had heard that so many times before. Every time he visited his aunties in Cerulean, the towns people always made a big deal of how lucky he was to have such strong parents. Especially his dad.

When they arrived in town Genis analyzed the city. It was different somehow. Everything was different. The town was quiet. Too quiet.

"Where is everybody?" Diamond asked scratching her head. No one was in sight. The group just stood there as if they were waiting on someone to jump out.

"Imma go check at my house." Lily said "C'mon Diamond,"

"Right," followed Diamond

"Wait, you two." Jamal called out. "Lets all split up and look around the town. If you find anything meet here to report it."

"OK!" Diamond and Lily both replied.

"OK you guys are really taking this too far." Genis said smiling. "I mean, everyone is probably inside. It is kinda hot out today. Their probably just trying to keep cool."

"I dont know," Lily whined. "Its a little too quiet for me."

"You guys are crazy." Genis remarked.

"Maybe Genis is right. It is hot out. Lets just go home and cool off a bit. Everyone fine with meeting here at 5?" That'll give us time to show off our Pokémon to our families and get something to eat." said Jamal.

"You know what?" Chirped Diamond. "We could all go to Pokémon Fields tonight. We all have Pokémon now so we should, ya know, go exploring or something."

"Yeah great idea, stupid." said a sarcastic Lily. "Only problem is the O.J.'s guard the forest after 5 o'clock anyway. There's no way we are getting past them."

"What are the O.J.'s?" Genis asked.

"You don't know what the O.J's are?" Lily asked. "Their Officer Jennys'. You don't get out much do you?"

"You mean the blue lady cops on those motorcycles? I know that there's one in every town. I know what an officer Jenny is, I just didn't know people abbreviated them like that." said Genis.

"They don't." Jamal said with a stern look on his face. "We do, so I don't know why Lily expected you to know that."

"Yeah, well Jamal's mom is the O.J. of Cherrygrove." Diamond blurted.

"I'm adopted obviously," Jamal said crossing his arms. He turned away from the group and started towards his home. "5 o'clock guys. Later!"

"Well we're off too." said Diamond. "Maybe we could battle later, Genis. I'd like to beat a former gym leader's son."

"Yeah, right. Wake up out of your dream and try to say that again." Genis said laughing to himself. "Bye guys."

Genis watched everyone disperse into their homes. Then, he looked down at his Poke ball.

"Lets get you open!" he said to himself smiling as he also started back into his home.


	5. Chapter 5

"Mom! I'm home!" Genis yelled into the house. No answer. "I got my new Pokemon. I'm soo excited to see whats in it!" Genis continued. Genis then realized that the house was empty.

"Mom?" Genis yelled again. "Oh no," Genis thought to himself. "What if those three were right? What if something did happen?" Genis started panicking. Genis exploded into his mother's room. She wasn't there. He frantically looked around for her two disciple Pokemon that never left her side.

"Duh," Genis said aloud. "There her freakin disciple Pokemon. They don't ever leave her side."

Genis ran to his room and plopped on the bed. "Ok," he started, "Lets be logical. Maybe she went grocery shopping? Yeah that's it. Shopping." Genis paused. "Wait, she ALWAYS takes me with her though." Genis then had a solution. "Guess she realized I wasn't a baby anymore. I mean, I'm almost 13. I can handle my own." Genis rose off the bed and ran into the kitchen to look into the refrigerator. He checked to see if they even needed groceries. They didn't. Everything seemed to be pretty abundant.

"Well, she better get me some more Miltank Milk." Genis snapped as he closed the refrigerator door. Genis looked at the clock. It was only 2:36 in the afternoon and the sun was high in the sky. Where could his mother be? Genis decided not to worry about his mother and instead focus on what was inside the Poke ball. Genis picked up the blue Poke ball that seemed to have way too much power over him, and without hesitation, threw the Poke ball as hard as he could across the kitchen room. The Poke ball smashed up against the wall, dropped to the floor, and rolled about two feet away from the wall. Genis's heart stopped as he stared at the Poke ball waiting for the brand new Pokemon to appear. Nothing happened.

"What the heck?" Genis said, confused and puzzled. He walked toward the Poke ball and picked it up. He examined the Poke ball and noticed a little button in the middle. Genis pressed the button, and instantly, the Poke ball expanded two times the normal size. Genis jumped at the expansion of the ball and almost dropped it, but used his quick hands to catch the Poke ball before it tumbled to the ground.


End file.
